Johnny Stilinski
by superwhomerlock
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski has a secret he's been keeping from Stiles all these years. It pretty much makes him the coolest dad ever.


**Author's Note:** I SOMEHOW had no idea that Sheriff Stilinski was my favorite character in the Mortal Kombat movie. Of course, as soon as I found that out ... I had to write a fic about it. This is just a super short drabble that was bouncing around in my head and wouldn't go away until it was written. No idea if anyone's ever done it before (I'm sure they have) but ... Oh well. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or Teen Wolf. Otherwise I'd be makin' some serious cash.

* * *

"Daaaaad!" Came the familiar yell that made John Stilinski wince. Stiles wanted something. That was exactly what that 'dad' meant. "Dad! C'mere!"

John got up, putting down the newspaper he'd been trying to read literally all day (he just couldn't get five minutes to himself to enjoy the news), before padding down the hall to Stiles' room. "What is it, Stiles?" He questioned; exhaustion clear in his voice. A long day at work followed by Stiles going on and on about Lydia Martin could get to a guy.

"Dad … Since when did you do any acting?"

That was the question that he never expected to answer. Ever. He'd left that life far behind when he met the love of his life, Stiles' mother. "It was when I was younger … I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Hey! There are things that I don't wanna talk about sometimes, but you always try to get me to talk. Remember when you finally got me to talk about the whole werewolf thing?" Stiles said, giving his father a very pointed look. John Stilinski had finally questioned Stiles as to his sudden fascination with werewolves and Stiles had simply given him that 'guilty as charged' look. Of course, that meant that John _had _to know just what Stiles was up to. If it was anything like the year he'd managed to convince Scott that he could fly by using a simple tarp and some twigs which ended up with Scott having to wear a cast on his arm, John needed to know. Stiles finally spilled the beans to John and had been rather surprised that his dad wasn't fazed by the fact that friggin _werewolves_ walked the earth.

John sighed, running a hand over his face, "Okay! Okay, fine … What do you want to know?"

"How come you quit? I mean, this stuff looks awesome! I didn't know you knew martial arts!"

"I was the best around, kiddo," John said with a cocky smirk that hadn't graced his features since his times on the big screen.

Stiles gave a scoff, "Best around? A lot of tabloids said you were a fake."

That definitely got under the older man's skin. "They didn't know anything. Everything I did in my movies was one hundred percent real. I was going to prove it to them in the tournament before that turned out to be- … Nevermind."

If there was one thing you could never do around Stiles, it was start a sentence and not finish it. The teenager immediately latched onto that and would not rest until he found out the whole story. "Wait! What tournament? You were gonna be in a tournament?"

John sighed before sitting on Stiles' bed, running a hand through his hair. "Not 'gonna be', I _was_ in a tournament. Representing the humans, Earth Realm, along with a few others …"

"Wait a minute … Representing the _Earth Realm_?" Stiles asked, completely intrigued now.

"That's what I said … It was a tournament called 'Mortal Kombat'," John responded, frowning a bit. "A serious 'fight for your life or die' tournament. It was supposed to be a way to prove that I wasn't a fake. Instead, we ended up saving Earth."

Stiles stared at his dad, slack jawed, "Wait! Is this why you weren't surprised when you heard about the whole werewolf thing?"

"Not much can surprise you when you fight Prince Goro, who had four arms, or Scorpion, who was a dead ninja, or see the souls of a thousand dead warriors appear …"

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was seriously the coolest thing ever. His dad. Saved Earth. How many people could say that about their dad? "Wait … But like … What happened? You just up and disappeared according to all the tabloids."

John rubbed the back of his neck, "Well … I ended up meeting your mom. I fell in love with her. The whole … movie thing wasn't something that I felt like doing anymore. I realized that I didn't have to prove myself to anyone. No one was going to know about the tournament. No one was going to know my part in saving the Earth and I was alright with that. I took your mother's last name, dropped the 'ny' off of my name and let 'Johnny Cage' die off."

"Dad …" Stiles started. John Stilinski looked up to Stiles, almost afraid to hear what Stiles would come up with. Knowing him, the possibilities were endless. Maybe Stiles would ask him the things that happened in Outworld. Maybe he'd ask what happened to his friends, Liu Kang, Sonya, Kitana and Raiden … They were things he'd tried to forget about (although, he did try to call Sonya and Liu Kang once every year around the time of the tournament).

"Dad, you're seriously the coolest."

The cocky smirk he had before slid onto John's face before he stood and ruffled Stiles' short hair. "I know, Stiles. I know."


End file.
